Married to an Angel
by cartoonromancer
Summary: Continuation to my other Waluigi/Rosalina piece...someone actually requested and because I was so shocked I immediately racked my brain for the past few weeks to give something worthy! I hope you like it!


**A/N: I know I haven't updated this…in well…let's just say forever. I do have ideas in my head though. Geez, I need to keep the story going! Well, this continues with the Little Lost Luma story(L.L.L.), and more angst between my poor Waluigi and Rosalina. Breaks my heart, but here's the next angsty chapter of the story. It's a break from fluff, but…**

Rosalina's skirts whipped dangerously around her body. Her thin wand was posed perilously over her head. Everything around her showed chaos, swirling nebulas, bright flashes of distorted light and such a deafening sound of noble wind that Waluigi had to cover his ears tightly. He couldn't look away from her though. Despite everything around her, despite the flowing colors and magic, despite the hums and coos from the Lumas watching, Rosalina was focused and calm. Her stoic face showed the hint of her smile, her closed eyes were so peaceful it seemed that she was sleeping. Her grip on her wand was firm but still so lightly held in her thin fingers. She was truly the mother of the stars. Waluigi's awe was apparent. He already held his wife on a pedestal of glass, but added to that, when she truly showed her control over the cosmos, she surpassed his pedestal, shooting far out of his reach.

When she floated down from her task, (moving the observatory closer towards Earth) he caught her softly by her waist, pulling her watery gown towards him, holding her in for a kiss. She blushed as lightly as she could manage, trying to pull away, but Waluigi held her fast, looking at her with his black puppy dog eyes, that reflected her so clearly that she stopped resisting, and satisfied him with a small kiss. He hugged her gently and whispered, "I'm sorry I've been so troublesome these days...I'm just so worried I won't be able to help you when it comes to Bowser." Rosalina's eyes opened widely, taking her out of the trance-like state she had been in when she finished moving the observatory.

"Waluigi! You can't think that! I was going to...I'm going to, call the Mario Brothers. I didn't want you to...strain yourself if we had to confront Bowser." Waluigi held her away from him.

"What?"

"The Mario Brothers. I was going to accompany them to meet Bowser. You know I don't like to fight and I want to keep it civilized, but in case diplomatic-"

"You're taking the Mario Brothers over me?" Waluigi shrieked, his black eyes burning.

"Waluigi, be reasonable! You've just recovered from your sickness. I wouldn't ask you-"

"Wouldn't ask me or wouldn't let me?"

Rosalina sighed and floated into the air above him, ignoring the shouts below her. She hated this Waluigi, who made it seem like she deprived him of attention although he gave her so little consideration in return. Hateful tears pricked her eyes, alerting nearby Lumas, the handful that had refused to stay without their mama and would instead search the Milky Way Galaxy for their lost sibling. Rosalina waved them off, aggravated. She kept breaking her promises to her children, all because of Waluigi's stifling obsession with her.

When they started dating, he was sweet. Yes, he was definitely sweet, giving her presents, a bit possessive, but always in a way that was reasonable and that made her heart flutter softly. No man had ever doted over her like this, who had insisted on winning her love with his charms and easy nature. The few other men she had met, already had their own special person, but she had found one who wanted HER to be HIS special one. She couldn't say no, when inside, she knew she wanted HIM to be HER special one as well. But when they got married...she looked down at the thin band, embedded with tiny diamonds. She wanted to take it off her cold ring finger and throw it off the observatory. It hurt her now, not caressed her like it did when she first slipped it onto her finger. Her eternal promise to Waluigi.

She closed her eyes and perched herself on the pinnacle of the observatory. She sank down and buried her head into her silky dress. Had she not spent enough time with humans that she was used to their selfishness? Hadn't she been purged of these ridiculous emotions like anger and jealousy and fear by living with the pure-hearted Lumas? She went back to the day of her wedding...the happiest memory she had ever had, sometimes, even more happy, than when the Lumas had declared her their eternal mother….

_"Rosalina? Are you almost done?" A pink faced Peach smoothed out her light blue dress that flowed down to the floor, holding a bouquet of white and yellow flowers tied together with a single, light purple ribbon. A tanned Daisy made her appearance as well, throwing her bouquet from hand to hand, loosening the ribbon around them._

_"Well Darling, are ya ready? You know how your boy is..." She and Peach exchanged glances, their blue eyes clearly showing their distaste. Rosalina noted this and grimaced._

_"I'm...done." she said at last, looking back at the mirror carefully. She wore a plain white version of Peach's dress, wincing at its tight bodice and stiff sleeves. She cursed herself for not letting her Lumas make her a white version of her own traditional dress. She thought wistfully about the roomy white gown she could have slipped on like a nightgown. She wore her silver crown and a touch of red lipstick at the other girl's demands. Her straight hair slipped down as it usually did and when she walked towards them, both girls had touches of tears in their matching eyes. _

_"You don't have to do this-" Peach said suddenly. _

_"You look so beautiful." Daisy interrupted. She gave Peach such a look, that Peach instantly fell silent. Daisy was the first one to shut Waluigi down, she always was, but now, she couldn't bear to do it. Not today. They both knew what it was to love someone who people thought would never be good enough for them, and yet they didn't care. They had to recognize this here, despite their young friend's decision._

_Rosalina smiled one of her rare grins at them and made her way stiffly to them, her dress clearly giving her grievance. The cousins looked at each other slyly. Daisy produced from behind her gown, a large, thick, bag._

_"What about this one?"_

_Rosalina took it with composed fingers and opened it carefully. Inside was the dress the Luma children had dreamt of giving her! She cried out with joy and grabbed it, letting the bag fall to the floor beneath it._

_"It's so beautiful!" The way she said those simple words, were worth a thousand eloquent verses. _

_"It's why we came an hour earlier" Daisy said, tapping her blue nails against a clock on the wall._

_"When I saw what my dress makers were giving you...well..."Peach put her hands around her tiny waist, her dainty finger tips almost touching each other._

_"I'm used to it. You on the other hand...this should be YOUR wedding, and your dress. Not my dress makers testing out dress designs for my own wedding on you." Peach's white thumb moved the ring on her fourth finger around in a circle absentmindedly._

_Rosalina hurriedly took the new dress and dashed behind a changing screen. She carefully took off her old dress and let it pool at her feet, then she painstakingly slowly put on her new dress, making sure it didn't touch a stray red hair or stain on the bit of lipstick she had dabbed on. When she emerged, the girls breathed in again Rosalina's dress was absolutely breathtaking on her, shining with tiny white starbits embedded on the gossamer thin layer that covered the silk fabric of her outfit. Rosalina became teary eyed, such a joy in her, to be in something so beautiful that her children had sewed for her, so she could be joined with the man she was sure she loved and who loved her in return. Her friends blurred away. They hurried to her side,_

_"Nope, nope! No crying! You've got to look beautiful!" they dabbed at her eyes, smiling warmly. _

_But Rosalina was no ordinary mortal, because when she cried, her tears became starbits, which only made her wise eyes shine more. The girls were taken aback but they smiled at Rosalina, happiness bursting in their hearts as well. She was definitely special._

Rosalina faded back to reality, where she no longer felt special; everything inside her seemed to ache. She didn't want to return to Earth, she wanted to erase everything that had ever happened to her on that planet. She couldn't stand a second more.

She called out in her sweet voice, willing it to stay steady. "My Lumas! How long till we arrive at Earth?"

A gaggle of yellow and pink and green Lumas chirped out to her, "One day mama!"

Rosalina held back a choked cry. One day wasn't enough to get over the pain in her chest, the terrible, throbbing pain that enveloped her when she thought about her old planet, with its many smells, sounds, and colors. Everything about it was so sweet, but why did people there cause each other such pain?

"Rosalina!" Waluigi's whiny voice echoed through the almost empty observatory

"Rosy?" Waluigi looked up at the shining peak of the observatory and saw his wife, a thin speck of blue against the giant sky bursting with life.

He waved at her but she simply turned away from him and disappeared into the garden.

Waluigi's eyes shadowed but he didn't pursue her. He rubbed his eyes and turned back into the bedroom.

"You ready Rosalina?" Waluigi didn't pull her close like he usually did and Rosalina didn't look at him either.

"Yes." She replied steadily, looking over the edge of the observatory where they would teleport themselves to the surface.

Again, they had slept by themselves. Again, they could bear to look at each other. Again, they both ached inside from the turmoil.

"I'll visit Wario and Mona...Wario told me he's trying to tie the knot again." Waluigi tried to lighten the dark mood between them, trying to will the happy memories back again.

"Marriage to a Wario brother...I wish her luck." Rosalina's eyes were faded and cold. Waluigi's throat hurt terribly from the tears he was holding back.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" He asked her, pleading with her.

Rosalina touched his arm lightly, never looking at him, before making them both disappear in streams of light.

**A/N: I am a terrible person and I know it. T.T**


End file.
